


♦ Fireworks

by EvelynLawliet



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Fear, Fireworks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Japanese Task Force - Freeform, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the last time he even looked at someone else. After that, people became more of a background in his concept, and although he did have some friends, the only one he truly cared about was the one who would never feel the same way. Ironic was probably an understatement to describe the situation the brown-eyed man found himself in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> And here I bring you a Lawlight fanfic I just finished writing because I couldn't leave these two dorks alone at New Year's. XD Hope you all like it! c:

Ever since he was a little kid, Light dreamed of being part of the Japanese Task Force. His father was the second in command of his group, and when Light behaved exceptionally well, he’d let him spend the day at the police station. This started happening when Light was about five years old, and continued on until the brown haired boy turned seventeen.

Not that he stopped visiting his father’s work, oh no, he did that to the age of twenty-one, when he graduated with honors from college and was immediately accepted as the newest member of the Task Force. However, what did happen when Light was seventeen, was that his father’s boss retired, and a new one took his place.

When he first saw him, Light thought the man standing with his shoulders slightly hunched by the former leader’s desk was a new intern, or maybe someone from other department. That was why, when his father introduced them, Light couldn’t help the widening of his eyes. The man – L, as he had learned – just stood there as Light’s brain processed the waves of shock, until good manners came back to him and he shook the other’s hand.

Given how awkward their first meeting had been, you’d be surprised to learn how fast they became close. In less than two months, Light had already grown the habit of going to the police station every day after his classes at college, and L would often help him study for a test, even if Light was completely capable of doing it himself, fact that they both were aware of.

Those two months were also enough for Light to fall helplessly for the other man. The realization stroke him one day as they discussed about the new case the Task Force was working on, because L didn’t give a damn about the rules that said no one aside from his group was to be let known what they were currently working on. Or maybe he just considered Light part of the group as well, and the warm feeling that spread on his chest upon thinking so was enough for Light to know that he was already doomed.

Upon graduating, Light’s routine barely even changed. L hired him automatically and, as a graduation gift, gave him the most beautiful ring Light had ever seen, a golden piece with a ruby stone on its center. In all honesty, Light wasn’t expecting to get anything from L, even if they had been friends for four years and the man could literally roll around in money if he wanted to.

It was also quite difficult to control the impulse that told him to kiss the older man right there and then, and he only did so because he didn’t want to ruin the moment. So he just thanked him, putting the ring on his finger and admiring the beauty of it. He was certain that he had never gotten something he liked so much in all his life.

Their friendship grew stronger after that. Every year during the Christmas holidays since he became the leader of the group, L offered the ones under his command a trip somewhere, to celebrate one year of hard work. Light was always invited to join them, but he only started accepting when he became an active member of the group, and that only served to prove that he and L did, in fact, have some differences.

Normally, they would go somewhere sunny, since Light hated the cold, and while the brown haired spent hours under the sun, L stayed inside, working on whatever freelance case he had decided to take part on. After he got back to the hotel or house in which they were staying at the time and had finished taking a shower, however, Light never failed to join him. There were even nights when they ended up falling asleep on top of piles and piles of paper, only realizing they had spent the night together when they woke up the next day.

This very year, L had decided they were going to his beach house. It had already been ten years since they had met, six since Light joined the Task Force, and the brown-eyed man started losing what little hope he had. The seven-year difference between them had never bothered him, but that was the only reason he could guess nothing had ever happened.

Of course, there was every chance that L simply didn’t swing that way – or didn’t like him, for that matter –, and Light had been trying to tell himself that for the last seven months; yet, the idea never fully sunk in. He had tried dating a few years back, and he almost got engaged to the girl, until he realized how stupid the whole thing had been. No matter how hard he tried, Light just couldn’t make himself forget about L, especially with their seeing each other every single day.

That was the last time he even looked at someone else. After that, people became more of a background in his concept, and although he did have some friends, the only one he truly cared about was the one who would never feel the same way. Ironic was probably an understatement to describe the situation the brown-eyed man found himself in.

Sighing, Light shook his head as he headed for the shower, wanting to send such thoughts away as fast as he could. They had arrived at L’s beach house three days ago, and tonight was New Year’s Eve. It was little early yet, but he had decided to get ready sooner this year, if only because he wanted to spend the most time he could with L, since he knew the older man would prefer spending the night working rather than celebrating. Even if they were to remain as friends, Light treasured their friendship, what with it being the best he would get out of the dark haired.

“Light-kun?” came a familiar voice as the young man turned off the water, stepping to the door and opening it slightly to find L’s eyes staring at his own. “Ah, sorry for interrupting. I just wanted to tell you we’re going to watch the fireworks at the beach, so let us know when you’re ready,” he told him while nipping at his thumb.

Holding the towel wrapped tightly around his body in a way that it covered his chest as well, Light stepped out of the bathroom, trying to hide how the invitation had actually affected him. You see, Light was deadly afraid of fireworks, and if L was going to watch the show so close to the mortal lights, they would simply have to wait for midnight separately.

Reaching for his brush and combing his hair in front of the mirror, Light avoided L’s gaze. “Hm, thank you for the invitation, but I think I will stay here tonight,” the younger said, trying to stop his voice from trembling. Just thinking about the fireworks exploding in the sky was enough to give him nightmares.

Moving away from the mirror, Light reached for the clothes he had picked for the night and headed back to the bathroom, locking the door behind himself. “What are you talking about, Light-kun, you love New Year’s celebrations,” L stubbornly reminded him as Light slid his shirt over his head and worked on the button of his pants.

Shrugging to himself, the brown-eyed man brushed away any wrinkles he could find on his clothes and got out of the bathroom for the second time, almost stumbling against the older. “I do, indeed, but I guess I’m a little tired today,” he offered poorly, hugging his form and forcing a yawn.

However, after ten years of almost never leaving each other’s sides, L was well versed on his lies and quickly picked up on this one. “Nonsense,” the dark-eyed accused, grasping Light’s wrist between his thumb and forefinger and pulling him towards the door. “You’re coming with us, and that’s final,” L declared, only giving Light time to get a coat before dragging him out of the bedroom.

So that was how Light found himself at the beach, a few feet from the ocean, trying not to have a panic attack. The whole Task Force was there as well, Matsuda playing by the sea and the others shaking his head at how childish their partner was. L stood by Light’s side, hands on his pockets, looking towards the horizon.

For the first few minutes everything seemed to be fine, and Light managed to calm himself down slightly. His arms were securely wrapped around himself, the clock told him there was still half an hour to midnight, and he felt more or less safe with L’s tall figure standing just at his reach.

Obviously, that was probably why a firework exploded just at that moment. Before Light could stop himself, a loud yelp had left his lips, his eyes widening and limbs starting to tremble. L’s eyes automatically fell on him, and he felt like dying from embarrassment, until another firework sounded and he could only grab onto the safest thing within touching distance, which just turned out to be L.

The fireworks gave Light a moment to feel even more embarrassed, his cheeks turning a deep red, and he was just about to pull away when three more mortal lights appeared on the sky, making him hide his face on L’s chest. Surprisingly, it didn’t take long before long, strong arms had protectively wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.

He tried looking up at L, but the sounds became more frequent, and the only thing he was able to do was trembling and shivering, both from fear and from the fingers combing his hair. “Light-kun should have told me he was afraid of fireworks,” L said on his ear, making Light press his lids shut even stronger. “I wouldn’t have made you come out here if I knew.”

And Light could have tried to reassure him, saying that it was okay, he didn’t know, but just then ten fireworks sounded one after the other, making Light’s body tense and his fingers curl themselves on L’s shirt. “You know, I would give anything for a hot chocolate right now,” the older detective continued. “Especially if it could be joined by a large piece of cake. Maybe two,” he added almost as an afterthought, his fingers never stopping moving on Light’s hair.

It didn’t take Light much longer to understand what L was doing. He was talking nonsense, whatever came to his mind, to try and make Light forget about the fireworks. And apparently it was helping, because Light suddenly became aware of just where he was and what exactly was happening, and he kind of wished the floor would open and swallow him whole.

“S-Sorry,” the brown haired said, attempting to pull away, only to be held stronger. “L?” he asked, finally able to look up. The older man’s gaze was still directed to the horizon, but there was something in his eyes that Light had never seen before, a different set of his facial features that had the younger wondering just what made him change so suddenly.

As if on cue, L started speaking once more. “I hated Misa,” he confessed, referring to Light’s almost fiancé. “She was annoying, and her intelligence couldn’t even be compared to yours. You deserve much better than her.” L stopped himself there, and Light knew there was something more to be said in that sentence.

Curious, he remained in silence, but apparently L wasn’t willing to let anything else out. Nodding mostly to himself, Light gently disentangled himself from L’s arms, this time being allowed to put some distance between them. He knew the fireworks would start again, but he was afraid that, if remained so close to the dark-eyed man while he was saying such things, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from doing what he wanted to for ten years now.

Believing he had a better chance if he sat down, Light did just that, not even caring that he was on the sand and that his pants would get dirty. When he gazed towards the Task Force, his father was trying to get Matsuda away from the water, and a small smile immediately appeared on his lips.

Unfortunately, it didn’t last long, because all of the safety he felt while in L’s arms vanished as soon as the fireworks sounded once more. Barely managing to hold in another yelp, Light pulled his legs to his chest and hid his face on them, taking deep breaths and clenching his digits on the fabric of his pants.

This time, the sounds continued on for what felt like an eternity, and Light only raised his head when he felt something against his cheek. The fireworks were still exploding, the lights coloring the skies, and he lifted his gaze to see L cupping the side of his face, eyes locked with his own and lips slightly parted.

And then they were kissing. For the first few seconds, Light didn’t quite understand what had happened. He remembered looking at L and seeing the older man moving closer to him, until he was close that Light almost had to cross his eyes to get a good view of his face. Yet, he only truly gasped that L had in fact kissed him, when he felt something soft brushing against his lower lip.

Light yelped yet again, and L took that as an invitation, his tongue searching and mapping the other man’s mouth. It took a few more moments until Light was able to respond, but when he did, he desperately threw his arms around L’s neck, fingers grabbing at his hair and trying to either pull him closer or push himself more into his touch, he didn’t care.

Part of him believed the fireworks had killed him and he was now in Heaven. There was no other explanation as to why, after ten years, L’s hands would be caressing his hips underneath his shirt, making him let out a soft sound. Still, it all felt too real and material to be some kind of death wish come true.

“L…,” the brown-eyed whispered against the other’s lips as he felt him start to pull away. That was when Light remembered that not only his co-workers, but also his father had just witnessed him giving into his primal instincts and surrendering himself to the man he had been love with for a decade.

Humming a noise of acknowledgement, L placed their foreheads together, hands securely gripping Light’s sides. “I know you also deserve much better than me, Light-kun, but I simply couldn’t stop myself from having this at least once,” he told him, and Light was starting to believe they had changed positions.

“What?” Light inquired dumbly, opening his eyes and moving away just enough so that they could look at each other. Swimming inside his powerful dark gaze, L had a small sparkle of longing, and everything suddenly clicked into place. L had also fallen for him, but never believed he was enough, or deserved to be with Light.

Shaking his head, Light tightened his grip on L’s neck. “No, L, you had it wrong this whole time. I…I want you,” the younger said, voice low but confident. Just like L had become versed on his lies, Light had mastered L’s facial expressions, and now he knew exactly what the other was thinking from even a mere shift of his eyes.

The few moments L seemed to take to grasp the concept that Light felt the same seemed to be infinite. His lids pressed together and opened fully once again several times, until understanding dawned on his face. “Oh…,” L finally said, surprise clear on his tone. “I hadn’t considered that possibility.”

Chuckling, Light grinned at him, listening as the others started the countdown. They waited until the voices reached one, and this time they both leaned in, pressing their lips together in a small kiss. “Happy New Year, L,” Light told him once they parted, not even hearing the fireworks that were surely exploding above their heads.

“Happy New Year, Light-kun,” the dark-eyed man replied, matching Light’s soft smile.

Light was still afraid of fireworks after that, but he soon found out that L was very good at finding many different and creative ways of making him forget about them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ring L gives to Light:
> 
> http://www.topdiario.com/wp-content/gallery/20130820fotos-de-aneis-de-formatura/20130820anel-de-formatura-rubi.jpg
> 
> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com c:


End file.
